


Spellbound

by issabella



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Blood, Dark Magic, Demon Summoning, Demons, M/M, Ritual Cutting, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:13:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6364468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/issabella/pseuds/issabella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles Xavier summons a demon, that isn't exactly what he expects it to be. If it is better or worse, well Charles can't make that decision - yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [Dwaroxxx art](http://dwaroxxx.tumblr.com/post/141614042746/a-remake-of-this-for-shakingindigo-youre-a)  
>  inspired me again. Be warned, the end is rather open and depending on my brain might not be the end yet. But I make no promises, sorry. Despite breaking the writers block I don't truts myself fully yet.

One of the logs in the fireplace crackles and sends small sparks flying up into the air. Some embers land on the dark stone in front of it and die. The room is bathed in the dark yellow light from the flames and aided by many candles. Enough so it goes unnoticed, as one of them burns down and goes out.

All the windows are shuttered tight, so none of the heat can escape, nor any cool nightly breeze and the temperature in the room had gradually risen.

Charles tries to ignore the heat. His skin is flushed from, his lips dry and he keeps wetting them with his tongue. A bad habit really, for it only seems to help in making him more aware of how much he wants something to drink.

 _Later, when it’s done,_ he promises himself silently.

He kneels on the floor, his fingers covered in white dust. The chalk in his fingers is almost worn down to a stub as he draws in grim determination one symbol after the other onto the black floorboards. Sweat trickles down from the nape of his neck, where his brown hair sticks wetly to his skin. The droplets run along his spine until they get absorbed by the white shirt already clinging wetly to his back.

Charles had shed his waistcoat and jacket before he started, if he’d known the room would soon get as hot as hell, he would have taken off the shirt too. But he can’t be bothered to stop in his designs long enough to take it off now. He merely thinks how very fitting it is, before he concentrates on the drawings again.

Finally the last symbol is done. He stands up, a little too quickly and sways dizzy from the heat. But he doesn’t give himself any respite. Instead he frowns in concentration as he lets his eyes dart across the design, making sure he got everything right. He wipes his hands on his trousers, not caring that he leaves stains on his black of his trousers. All he’s got eyes for is the white glyphs on the black ground.

Charles steps over to the table standing to one side of the room. He ignores the glass of water standing there. He isn’t finished yet. He still needs to do the last rune. His fingers work open the buttons on his shirt, pulling it down from his left shoulder. His eyes dart to the book he’d left open on the page with the spell. He’s studied it and knows it by heart, still he now searches out the last symbol he has to draw. It’s so simple, yet in this might lie the danger of getting it wrong.

He picks up the knife he’s laid out, grips it tightly and puts the tip to his pale flesh. The blade is sharp and pierces the skin easily, cutting deep to draw blood. The pain is sharp and dizzying, but Charles grits his teeth and cuts downward. He gasps as he lifts the knife from his bleeding flesh, but tries to act quickly to get the second half of the design edged into his shoulder. The hardest part is to do it slow, to have enough control to make the second cut intercept the first right in the middle and make it just as long as the first.

His shoulder fells on fire. He can’t help his hand shaking as he puts down the knife, before he steps back to the circle. With two fingers he traces the X shaped symbol. Touching the wound makes it burn even more, but he tries to get as much of the slick blood coating his fingers. Charles takes a shuddering breath, then starts his incantation.

“I conjure thee creature from the darkest corner of hell.  I invoke and bind thee by the power of the runes, by the power of my blood…”

Suddenly the heat in the room rises. It is hard to breath, the words seem to get stuck in his throat, lodged tight as if something tries to keep them there. Charles presses his fingers down hard, where the two lines intersect. The pain is intense. As a scream tries to tear free from his throat he uses that to continue.

“- and … by the power of my body, and by the power of my soul.” Still he has to struggle for each lungful of air, but doesn’t dare stop. Failure was inacceptable. Not only for the time and energy wasted, but there might already be a demon listening and if he stopped now he could end up torn to shreds. “Come forth into this world, I call thee to do my bidding, bend your will to mine, until I deem it fit to send you back or I die.”

There is no sound except for the crackling fire, then suddenly the temperature in the room drops as the heat is suddenly sucked towards the circle – that no longer is empty.

Charles blinks away the tears from his eyes and tries to focus on the kneeling figure. And as the figure stands up, one thing comes as a particular surprise.

Demons, though pictures and drawings might indicate otherwise, look surprisingly human in shape. Or at least this one does. And it is decidedly male. As Charles tears his gaze away from the figure’s crotch and his thick veiny cock, he finds it makes hardly any difference for the rest of the creature looks just as perfectly human. Charles’ gaze followed the trail of dark hair upward across a sheer landscape of firm muscles. Charles wets his lips, then stops as his gaze catches the light gleaming on the three long, sharp metal claws sticking out between the demon’s knuckles.

So not so human looking after all.

Finally Charles looks up into the face. He would call it handsome, if it weren’t for the eyes that glowed golden and the way his mouth twitched as if ready to snarl.

Charles knew, this is only the first step. Technically, the demon could still simply vanish, as long as it didn’t agree to any deal. Yet demons were curious creatures, and bored, so he would most likely agree to the binding and if only to see if he couldn’t trick Charles into getting killed and thus left free to wreak havoc on this world.

“Tell me your name, demon!”

The demon simply grunts.

Charles doesn’t let that faze him and tries again. “Please tell me your name, demon!” The polite phrasing comes more by habit than intent. But the demon raises an eyebrow and his expression changes. He lets his gaze roam unabashedly over Charles’ body and something like interest seems to spark in his yellow eyes.

“Name’s Logan. What’s yours, bub?”

Charles’ mouth opens automatically to respond, before he catches himself. He swallows down a mouthy reply and continues with the ritual words.

“Step forward Logan and accept this, my blood, which will bind thee to me.” Charles holds up his fingers, stained with blood from the symbol etched into his shoulder.

The demon smirks, and for a moment Charles believes he will indeed decline and just vanish. But then Logan steps out of the circle to clasp Charles’ hand in both of his.

Charles has hardly time to be surprised how warm, dry and… normal the demon’s hands feel, as Logan’s claws slowly slide back into his flesh and he leans forward. His tongue laps along Charles’ fingers, hot and wet, before he slowly takes them deep into his mouth to suck the blood from them.

Heat pools at the pit of Charles’ stomach, catching him by surprise. The demon keeps his eyes on him the whole time, a spark of amusement glittering in their depths, which mixes with something dark and wanton.

Charles’ instincts tell him to back off, that he is getting more than he has bargained for here. But it is hard to listen to, when curiosity edges him on.

Finally Logan lets off Charles’ fingers. The yellow gleaming eyes dim down to a more normal looking, warm honeyed brown. His gaze lingers on Charles’ shoulder though, where the x shaped rune he’d cut into his skin is still oozing blood.

“So, what do you want of me, bub?”

“Charles. My name is Charles.” Now that the demon is bound to him, it is safe to give it his name. “And – “ Charles takes a deep breath. He’s waited so long for this, and can hardly believe the moment has finally come. "I want you to kill my stepfather, Kurt Marko.”

“You couldn’t manage that by yourself with some other magic?”

“His death mustn’t be traced back to me, so no, I can’t use any of my spells.”

“Hm, consider it done. But what do I get for my trouble?”

There had been a note in the book that despite the spell binding the demon to his will, the demon might still want some form of compensation for what’s asked from it. Charles had decided he’d think about it once the demon was summoned and such a request was made. He has no idea what a demon might want. Blood? A soul to eat? A sin committed by Charles, so his own soul would get more tainted and thus more delicious for the demon?

“I’ll think of something.”

The demon’s gaze wanders from Charles’ naked shoulder across his chest, and further down, leering unabashedly. “I already have, Charles.”

Charles can’t deny the arousal burning through his body. He licks his lips. His body is probably safer to give a demon than his soul.

It’s merely reasonable.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this idea was so well received here and on tumblr (thank you everyone who expressed that they liked this!), and since Bibi thinks I shouldn't stop without letting them have sex, here is the next chapter.

Blood slowly oozes from the stump of the severed head's neck. Charles watches, as it drips down onto the dark floorboards. He's just cleaned up the chalk and wax drippings from the floor, and now he has to deal with this new, unnecessary mess.

His own clinical observation catches Charles by surprise. He should be relived, triumphant – maybe even repulsed. Here is the head of the man whose goal it has been to make Charles' life hell, who has wanted him dead. 

But seeing Kurt Marko lifeless face, stirs nothing inside Charles. It's almost as if it didn't matter.

“Well, that the one, Chuck? Or did I get it wrong?”

Logan lifts the severed head a little higher and after one last glance at it, Charles turns his attention to the demon he'd summoned. Fully clothed now, he isn't any less formidable to look at, but way less distracting, so Charles has no trouble to focus on his face. Logan doesn't look as if he is worried that he killed the wrong man, instead he seems rather pleased with himself.

“It's him. But I believe I mentioned that nothing must link me to his death. So having you bring his head here, kind of defeats that purpose. You should have left it with the – rest of his body.”

“I wanted you to know I got the job done. And I thought, maybe I should rather drop this off at your stepbrothers place. But thought I'd ask first.”

Tension makes Charles' shoulders stiffen. “How do you know about - ?”

“I'm a demon, it's my business to know evil. And one bite of that one's soul was enough to find out everything. That he made sure your mother never stopped drinking, that he hated your guts, never put a stop to his son tormenting you and wanted you dead, so he could get at your inheritance.” Logan looked as if he were savouring something delicious. And a soul as tainted as Marko's, probably was.

“I also know about his son. So my thought is to drop his daddy's head off at his place and see what police makes of it.” Logan's smile is devious.

Charles hadn't planned on going after Cain, though maybe it would be the best solution. It would give Charles' stepbrother less chance to lay blame for his father’s death at Charles' doorstep.

“That's – some good thinking there. Thank you. Please do so.”

“Won't take long, so you don't have to miss me.”

Charles huffs. “I'll be well distracted cleaning up that new mess.” He turns to fetch the bucket and brush. Good thing he hadn't poured out the filthy water yet. 

“Wait.” Logan's large hand suddenly closes around Charles' wrist, stopping him. 

Charles looks up at him, irritated. 

“You could order me to clean that up for you.”

He could. A summoned demon had to do whatever work one put him to. And he wouldn't be able to demand extra compensation, for such a mundane task as cleaning. But there is no need to resort to a demons help than he absolutely has to. “That’s not necessary.” Charles' gaze is drawn to the head, still dangling from Logan's hand. Maybe he should have done this himself, too. “I think you better take that head away now, before I do change my mind.”

Logan leers. “You can admit that you simply want me back as quick as possible, so we can finish the deal.”

Before Charles can reply, Logan is gone. Charles goes back to cleaning the floor and finds the task is leaving his mind annoyingly unoccupied. Yet instead of contemplating the lack of emotions at his stepfathers death, he keeps thinking of Logan and what to do with him once he's back.

He's just done with cleaning, when a knock at the door to his room startles him. He stands there, frozen, while his heart hammers wildly and his mind is filled with panicked thoughts. They know, he'll be expelled from university, or worse, charged with murder, summoning a demon, summoning a demon to murder someone, it's over, it's been for nothing...

The knock comes again. “Charles?”

Charles gasps relieved at the familiar voice on the other side of the door. Quickly he strides over, his hand still shaking as he turns the key in the lock, and pulls it open. “Hank. Sorry, I was – my mind was elsewhere.”

Charles' classmate gives him a wry smile. “Studying hard for tomorrow's test.”

Charles blanches. “Shit!”

Hank looks taken aback. “You haven't forgotten about it, have you? I mean I thought you being scooped in here for the past days, I thought...”

“Yes, no, I mean I have been studying. So much that I forgot that it's already tomorrow. And I still wanted to read that one book...” 

“Oh. Don't worry. I'll leave you to it. I still have to get some studying done myself. But I wanted to bring you back these texts you did lend me.” Hank hands over a couple of slim books, Charles now remembers giving Hank some weeks back.

“Thank you.” 

“You're welcome. And I'm sure you'll do fine tomorrow. Even if it's earth magic. I'm sure you're better prepared than I am.” Hank laughs half-heartedly and looks hopefully at Charles.

“Yes, yes we'll both do okay. See you tomorrow.” Instead of the usual encouragement for his friend, this time Charles practically closes the door in his face. He had forgotten about the test, but he hardly can say so, because what explanation can he give.

Quickly he gets over to his desk at the window, drops the texts Hank brought him, pushes aside the books and scrolls on demon summoning he's studied the past days and pulls out the books he should have read for tomorrow. 

He rakes his fingers through his hair and grits his teeth, not sure if summoning a demon doesn't create more problems than it solves.  
♠  
Charles can tell Logan is not a happy demon right now. He's pacing the room behind Charles, who is still at his desk, trying to concentrate on the text open in front of him.

One of the floorboards creaks every time Logan steps on it. It's setting Charles' teeth on edge. “I told you, you can go to a bar or something to kill some time. Smoke, drink, do – whatever it is that demons do.”

“Told you, what I want to do right now is you. You agreed!”

Charles sighs, ignoring the arousal sizzling along his nerves and making his toes curl. “And I will keep to it. But not right now. I still need to read this. Summoning you set me back on my studies.”

“Didn't ask to be summoned.”

“Look, I'm sorry, but this is important. Why don't you just sit on the bed and be quiet for - an hour and I promise I'll keep to our deal then.” Charles calculates he would need a break then anyway.

Logan stops beside him. He's hard to ignore. Especially with the way he's got his arms crossed in front of him, with the sleeves of his shirt rolled up, showing corded muscled arms. That Charles really is curious to run his hands over – along with other parts of Logan's body.

Charles bends further over the book, trying to block out the distraction.

He should have banished Logan right after he came back. He would have to go, only he would also hold a grudge against Charles for cheating. And having a demon pissed off at him is an even worse idea. 

“Please, Logan...”

“Make me.”

Startled, Charles looks up at Logan's face. The frown Logan has worn since the moment he’s come back and Charles had told him he wouldn't get into bed with him right away, is replaced by a wicked glint in his eyes. That leer he's given Charles earlier is back on his face too.

Doing what the demon wants can't be a good idea, but since Logan doesn't listen to reason, he leaves Charles with no other choice. “Logan, I want you to stop pacing and sit down on the bed – right now.”

Logan laughs softly, but moves to the bed and sits down. He pulls some of the pillows closer and makes himself comfortable. 

Charles turns back to the text on earth magic, which is not his forte, and as dull as a heap of mud. Out of the corner of his eyes he notices movement on the bed. “Logan, stop that.”

Logan drops the shirt he's just taken off and puts his hands behind his head, reclining and – Charles is sure – showing off. “I'm starting to feel hot.” 

Either Logan knows about the effect he has on Charles, or he thinks he can seduce him. 

Charles reads the paragraph in front of him three times without grasping what it says, before he gives in to curiosity. He puts two fingers to his temple, on the side of his face that Logan can't see, and draws the familiar pattern there. 

The spell-books on mind-magic say a demon's mind can't be read, but Charles is good at this kind of magic. Anyway, he doesn’t want to read all of Logan's mind, only catch a glimpse, maybe get an impression of what he's thinking.

 

Charles gasps. It’s as if he's reached into a bucket full of shards of glass. There are a myriad of fragments of thoughts, memories, fleeting impressions that cut him, sending sharp pain through his mind.

“What the fuck do you think you're doing. Stupid human.” Logan pulls Charles' hand away from his temple. The pain lessens and Charles' vision clears to Logan's face, now close to his. He's looking not as angry as Charles would have expected.

“What was that about. Don't your books tell you, you can't mind-magic a demon like that?”

“They do, but then they aren't very specific about what happens if one tries.”

“So you thought it was a good idea to try and get your mind fried?”

“This was not my intention, I only – well I wanted to see what you’re up to. If this - “ He gestures at Logan's naked chest, that is distractingly close, close enough to touch, close enough that Charles can imagine he feels the heat radiating from Logan's body. “-is meant to seduce me.”

Logan looks baffled. The expression is worth the admission. Then Logan laughs, a deep barking sound, and Charles feels his cheeks growing red. But he doesn't flinch back when Logan suddenly reaches out and grasps both of Charles' hands, pulling them up to his face.

“You want to know what I think of you? Well then – this is how you read a demon's mind.”

Logan guides Charles' hands to his temples, then moves Charles' fingers in a pattern across his skin. Charles holds his breath as an odd briskness caresses his mind and then he feels, sees –

Charles gasps for air. The sheer amount of memories is like a gigantic wave looming over him. Most are in sharp clarity, yet there are dark depths within, from which tendrils flare out, trying to lure him in and tempt him to take a look into the abyss they are hiding.

Charles bites his lower lip, the brief pain just enough to yank him back. He is only interested to know what Logan thinks of him, he won't look anywhere else. He concentrates on the freshest memories and still gets sidetracked, by the echo of his name.

_“Charles Xavier sends his regards. You thought he was just a dumb boy, easy to kill, but look at you now, he got to you first.” The claws from one of Logan's hands have sliced through the man's shoulder, pinning him to the wall at his back._

_The blood oozing from the wound smells sweet and metallic. And there is something else, that makes Logan's nostrils flare. The delightful smell of fear._

_It also shows on Marko's face, mixed with the madness of despair and hatred, pure and undiluted. “Insolent boy, he'll soon be dead – just as you...” A loud crack of a pistol being fired rings through the air. There is the smell of gunpowder and a brief flare of pain blooms in Logan's belly. He growls, but doesn't relent his hold. Then the pain subsides slowly, as the flesh of his body heals, pushing the bullet outward until it drops to the ground._

_“You can't kill me, human.” Logan raises his other arm, the claws slowly sliding from between his knuckles, while he enjoys the panicked expression appearing on Marko's face. “But I will kill you, slowly, and then I will snack on your soul before I send the rest of it down to hell.”_

With a shiver Charles lets the memory go. Satisfaction and relieve flood him. He hadn't need to see Marko dead – he needed to see him die. Charles licks his lips, still a little breathless and light-headed. “Thank you.”

“What for?”

“Telling him I sent you, letting him know...”

“That all you wanted to see?”

Charles is almost ready to say yes and break the contact, but then he shakes his head. “You're not worried I will mess with your mind?”

Logan laughs, a sound that sends a delightful shiver along Charles' spine. “You think you can?”

Logan's mind is a tricky place to navigate and anything he might plant in it, could get eaten by whatever is lurking in the dark there, still Charles' smiles cockily. “Give me a little time and I think I might.”

Logan doesn't take offence, but his amusement is like a warm caress against Charles' mind and Charles follows it.

Neither that, nor the way Logan has made his interest in Charles clear, prepared Charles for what he finds. Logan has – is giving him a lot of thought. And not only to Charles' outward appearance, that Logan clearly finds pleasing. He has already a very detailed list of what he likes especially about Charles. From his blue eyes, to his red lips even the freckles on his nose, down to his firm arse – which Logan has paid just as much attention to, as to what he guesses the size of Charles' cock must be, by the way his trousers fit. And there is the urge to get Charles out of his clothes to see all the surmised details of his body. Then there is how he likes Charles voice, the way he calls Logan's name, polite or with the hint of sternness when he orders him to do something.

But something Logan is drawn to about Charles, leaves Charles confused. The image is clear yet still doesn't make any sense. It's a sort of wafting shape, shaded from dark turquoise to almost white the colour seems to run down the indistinct shape, only to suddenly turn into a warm brown. The whole thing is streaked with glittering lines of copper and gold.

'What is that?'

“That's your soul.”

Charles can't fully grasp what he's seeing. He knows there is more to it than the shape and colours, can taste at the edge of his tongue, that Logan knows a lot more about Charles by looking at it than he can guess. Still it is fascinating, like being able to look at a heart that is still beating inside a human's body.

Logan hums, pleased. “Not sure if I rather want to swallow it whole or lick it until there is nothing left.”

The words should scare Charles. Instead they send a spark of arousal through his body. And there is so much more in Logan's mind to explore. What else has he seen, experienced? Curiosities pull is hard. Charles is sure Logan's mind holds endless wonders – that are not for him. He forces himself to disentangle his mind from Logan's, until he is left looking up at his honey-brown eyes sparkling with amusement and something, Charles now knows for sure is fascination and lust. 

Charles' hands slip from Logan's face, to fall onto his broad shoulders. His fingers dig into the corded muscles there, before he moves them to the back of Logan's neck to pull him down and bring them together in an open-mouthed kiss. Logan tastes very warm, hotter than anyone else Charles has ever kissed. 'Like a foretaste of hell,' Charles thinks. But it's not enough to stop him. Instead he greedily licks into Logan's mouth and moans as Logan's arms come up around him, his hands cup Charles' arse and he lifts him up. Charles wraps his legs around Logan and holds on to him, only breaking the kiss long enough to whisper hoarsely: “Logan, I want you back on the bed – right now!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Bibi, this - again - stops right before they are having sex. ;P Something like plot got in the way, but I promise the next chapter will continue right from here.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Charles decides to get a bit more 'entangled' with Logan, but can he keep his head and stay in control of the force he has summoned or will the demon get the better of him?

Once they are on the bed Charles' hands roam up and down Logan's naked chest and shoulders, while he hardly stops kissing him. Logan has to work around Charles' busy hands to unbutton his shirt. A low impatient growl is all the warning Charles gets, before Logan yanks the shirt down, tearing some buttons and a seam – Logan only stops as Charles hisses in pain.

“Sorry, nearly forgot about that.”

Charles draws back his bandaged left shoulder, as Logan reaches for it.

“Let me take a look.”

Charles grimaces. The throbbing ache from the rune cut into his flesh becomes more prominent. “Unlike you, I don't heal in the blink of an eye.” He lets Logan unwrap the bandage, though he wonders why Logan wants to see it. Surely he can't transfer his healing powers to Charles – or can he?

“This won't heal at all.” Logan states matter of factly.

“What do you mean by that?” Charles looks at his shoulder, trying to see what is wrong with it. He's sure it isn't infected. The knife had been disinfected and he'd cleaned the wound afterwards.

“Did it really not say in your spell-book, or did you just not bother to read to the end? This rune binds me to you. As long as you keep me in your realm, it won't heal. ” 

Charles pales. “It didn't say anything of that sort.” He's sure of that – almost.

“Does it hurt?”

Charles frowns. “Since you are reminding me of it, instead of distracting me – yes, it hurts.”

Logan looks up at him eyebrow raised and a smirk on his face. “Then let me see what I can do about that.” Logan grips Charles' biceps, his thumb pressing into the flesh, close to the wound. Pain lances through the cut and fresh blood oozes out.

Charles curses and tries to jerk away. “Logan, stop!”

“Hush, Charles. Trust me.”

Charles wants to laugh. Trusting a demon! Surely not. Not even one he called himself, one that is bound to him and should _not_ be able to harm him. Charles starts to have doubts about that last bit. He is ready to order Logan to let go of him and then kick him out of his bed, when Logan suddenly licks the wound.

Where Logan's hot tongue touches the cut, the pain grows numb, while the warmth lingers on, pleasantly so.

“Oh...” Charles gasps. He buries one hand in Logan's hair, unsure what he wants to do next.

“Better?” Logan asks, after the last ache has subsided.

“Yes.” He carefully rolls his shoulder, trying to see if the pain is really gone or will spike up again if he puts too much strain on it. “Thank you. How - ? How long will it last?”

“Not forever. But I can do it any time again – my pleasure. But for now it will take the pain away long enough so you don't get distracted while we have sex.” 

Charles sharp intake of breath turns into a small laugh. “Very – considerate of you. So does this work on anything else? I mean, if you lick any other part of my body, will it feel just as good?”

Logan laughs, then suddenly pushes Charles backwards off his lap and onto the bed. “Let's see and find out.” His hands work efficiently to get Charles out of his trousers and underwear. For a moment he looks down at Charles' naked body, feasting his eyes on him, making him very self-conscious. Charles' chest rises and falls with every breath and heat creeps up to turn his pale skin red.

Charles bites his lip, then pokes Logan's thigh with a foot. “Don't just stare. At least do me the courtesy and take off your own trousers too.”

“You've already seen me naked when you summoned me.”

“Yes. And I quite enjoyed the sight, so … Logan, I want you to take your trousers off, now!”

The sound Logan makes might be a growl or suppressed laugh – or both, but he has to do as Charles says. Fixing Charles with a heated gaze, he strips the rest of his clothes for him. “I like polite you, I also like when you tell me what to do.”

“Good.” Charles licks his lips, then his eyes widen slightly at the sight of Logan's already hard cock.

After dropping his trousers on the ground, Logan gets back onto bed. He leans over Charles, putting his hands on Charles' thighs, pinning him down onto the bed. “Now that you got what you wanted, it's my turn” He bends down and nuzzles along Charles' thighs, his beard tickling the soft skin there. He takes his time, kissing, licking, sucking at Charles' skin, before he gives Charles' slowly hardening cock his full attention. He licks it from base to head, while Charles strains his neck to keep watching Logan, pushing himself up on his elbows. 

Logan catches him looking and returns the stare. The tip of his tongue prods and licks over the head of Charles' cock. 

Charles bites his lips, his fingers flex gripping the bedsheets as his breathing grows more ragged. Then he gives in, reaches out for Logan and buries his right hand in Logan's hair, tugging at it, trying to convey that this won't do.

Unimpressed, all Logan does is chuckle – letting Charles feel it as his mouth pressed against Charles' cock – before he nips along the underside. Then he gives it a generous lick upward and starts teasing the tip again.

And he repeats it – again and again. Just when the sensation seems to turn into something more he withdraws his attention, leaving Charles frustrated and panting.

“Stop teasing!” Charles groans and sinks back into the sheets. 

“So you don't like to be promised something and then denied it?”

Charles closes his eyes for a moment. “Damn – you're doing this because I kept you waiting before.” But he has one advantage over Logan. “Logan, I want - “

Logan's hand suddenly covers his mouth. “Careful how you phrase this one, Chuck. You wouldn't want to get such a delicate matter wrong.” 

Charles is left speechless as Logan pulls back his hand. Maybe he had been about to say something careless. He tried to swallow down the budding embarrassment that drives heat into his cheeks.

Charles almost misses Logan rubbing his cheek against his thighs, but he doesn't miss as he suddenly swallows him down whole. Charles surprised moan turns into a whimper of protest as Logan's hands push him back down, effectively pinning him to the bed. He can't move, though he wants to, needs to, as he feels Logan's throat work around his hard cock.

There is no magic in Logan's saliva Charles can feel now, but he is simply hellishly good in what he does with his mouth.

Charles wants to come and doesn't want the pleasure coursing through him to end. He's writhing against the sheets, under the firm grip of Logan's hands, until the wet, constricting heat is too much and tips him over the edge.

He tries to push Logan back as he comes, but Logan's fingers dig into his flesh, keeping him there while he swallows the hot spurts of Charles' seed down. It's exhilarating and vaguely embarrassing, though for the moment Charles simply closes his eyes, panting, his body shivering as the last tremors of orgasm run though him.

Logan moves and Charles' fingers slip from his head. He throws his arm across his face, only to have it nudged aside by Logan, who – is still hard. His erection presses against Charles' body, as he slides up next to him.

“Give me a moment...”

“Did I tire you out already?” Logan asks amused. He nuzzles Charles' neck, while his hands caress along Charles' body.

“Sure as hell not.” Charles protests and roles to the side so he can reach for Logan's cock and wrap his fingers around the thick shaft.

Logan grins. “Don't get your mouth too full.”

Charles raises an eyebrow, then looks down. He has to bite down a remark, because he's sure he won't be able to take it all into his mouth unlike Logan did him. Then he realises, he should have specified earlier, what that extra deal with Logan exactly entails. Agreeing to having sex with him suddenly seems to leave too many details open for argument. Will it be enough if he gets Logan off? Not that he isn't enjoying this, but -

“No need to get shy now. You can touch me all the way you already wanted when you first saw me.”

“I didn't...”

Logan laughs.

Charles grits his teeth. As much fun as this is, loosing the upper hand when dealing with a demon is asking for trouble. “Logan, I want you to let go of me right now – and don't move.”

This lets Logan's laughter die abruptly. Charles rolls around so he can reach the bedside table and gets a small bottle of from there. 

Charles looks down at Logan with a smile, meeting his gaze head on. Logan still frowns, cheated. Charles waits another heartbeat, then deliberately pours dome of the oil in his hand. The sweet smell of poppyseed fills the air. Logan's nostrils flare and his expression softens, grows more expectant again.

Charles smirks, then leans in and kisses Logan, satisfied how he audibly gasps in relieve. He runs oil-slick fingers across Logan's stomach, noting the tense fluttering of muscles, before he wraps his hand around Logan's cock, coating it in oil, as he slowly moves his hand up and down the thick shaft, exploring the feel and weight in his hand, rubbing his thumb teasingly across the slit. 

Logan feels warm - hot, almost feverish. 

Charles keeps kissing him, ready to drown out the small grunts and gasps Logan makes, yet ready to respond to each of them. 

“Charles...”

“Mhmmm.”

“I still have to follow that last command.” Frustration strains Logan's voice.

Charles grins. “Logan, I want you to move again as you like.” 

Logan grunts and thrusts into Charles' slick palm. He reaches for Charles and runs his hands down Charles' back, to cup and squeeze his arse. He pulls Charles closer, pressing him against his cock, nearly trapping Charles' hand between their bodies. Logan joins his hand to Charles', and coaxes Charles slowly stirring cock alongside his. 

It feels good, their joint hands, moving up and down their cocks, pressed together. Arousal rises inside Charles again, and this time it's better, because he can hear Logan's panting breath, grunts and low moans.

He likes the notion that he has that affect on Logan, that the demon's arousal is because of him. The thought sends a wave of lust racing through his body and he pushes his body greedily against Logan's. He kisses him, thrusting his tongue into Logan's mouth in rhythm with their stroking hands.

As he feels Logan come it's almost enough, despite his own hard arousal still pushing into their hands, satisfaction rises low in him. He's ready to just stay like this, feeling Logan's orgasm as it makes Logan groan. But Logan relentlessly keeps up the strokes, milking spurts of come from his own cock, coating Charles' with it and tightening his grip just so, sending Charles right over the edge.

Charles is surprised at his own loud moan as the second orgasm hits him, more intense than when he came into Logan's mouth. He grips onto Logan, bites down on his shoulder and shivers in pleasure as he hears Logan's loud. “Fuck – yes!”

He has hardly time to catch his breath when Logan brings his hand up. He pulls Charles' own along, both coated in their semen, and starts licking it off Charles' hand. Charles curls his fingers to brush the tips against Logan's face. Then Logan suddenly smears come from his own hand across Charles mouth before he kisses him. Charles moans, wraps a leg around Logan's body to pull him in and keep him close.

Logan goes on kissing him. One hand cradles the back of Charles' neck, while with the other he caresses up and down his body, his fingers lingering and stroking whenever Charles responds with a gasp or moan.

It keeps Charles' heart racing, making him dizzy. It's as if this is only an interlude for Logan and he slowly stokes Charles for more.

“You can't be serious.”

“About what?” Logan spreads kisses along Charles' collarbone to his shoulder, licking across the rune there. Logan had been true in his estimate. It hasn't started hurting gain, still Logan's tongue leaves a pleasant tingling.

But their deal is done. Logan did what Charles needed him to do. And Charles kept to that little extra part of the deal. So he can send Logan back now.

Logan suddenly rolls onto his back, pulling Charles on top of him. He squeezes Charles' arse, pulling him down against – what very much feels like Logan's growing erection.

Charles moans. “I don't think...” is all he can manage before Logan's tongue claims the inside of his mouth again with slow suggestive strokes, he only interrupts shortly to murmur against Charles' lips. “Good.”

“What?” Charles puts a hand against Logan's chest to make him stop. He is sure he hasn't enough breath left inside him to command him.

“Don't need you thinking, Chuck.” Logan observes him closely, gaze dark and wanton. Remembering what Logan can see, Charles wonders if Logan is looking at his face or his soul right now. He'd told Charles he wanted to eat it. Right now he looks quite ready to do so.

Charles swallows. “I – our deal is done. I should send you back.”

“Does that mean you don't need me anymore – or that you've gotten scared of me?”

“You can't hurt me.” It's a fact and still comes out more sulkily than Charles wanted it to.

Logan laughs, his whole body shaking under Charles. “Not what I want, Chuck. Except like this, maybe.” Logan pulls him in again, this time his mouth attacks Charles' neck, leaving little bite marks that indeed are more pleasurable than painful.

Charles closes his eyes, his fingers curl against Logan's shoulders. The sensible thing to do is to send him back. The sooner the better. But he doesn't need to do so right now. Logan is no danger to him like this, in bed. “What do you want then?”

“To enjoy myself. I was bored in hell, but now... I'm not bored now, here, with you.” Logan's warm breath spills against Charles' ear, making him gasp. He sucks at Charles' earlobe, sharp teeth gracing the sensitive skin. “And maybe you would like me to watch your back.”

“Why?” It's hard to follow Logan's words, but there is something, the hint of a warning, maybe. Something Logan knows?

“Your stepfather sent someone to kill you. Who's to say that person won't try to finish the job.”

Logan is right, but it doesn't make much sense, with Marko dead the killer shouldn't have a reason to go through with it. But can Charles trust in this? Or should he keep Logan at his side just a little bit longer to make sure?

What harm can it do?

The possibility of sex like this every night makes his body tingle.

And maybe Logan can show him a trick or two about using magic that isn't taught in books or university, the way he showed him how to look into a demon's mind.

Though to be on the safe side he will have to think of some other things to occupy Logan. Yet, what with Logan's stamina – Charles can always tell Logan to masturbate if he's getting too much to deal with for him – while Charles watches.

“What dirty things do you think of right now?”

“I don't - “

“The way you bite and lick your lips says otherwise.”

Charles opens his mouth to protest, before he catches the teasing glint in Logan's eyes. “Shut up and kiss me Logan.” 

♠

After the third orgasm Charles is too exhausted and lets Logan take over. He listens to the sound his naked feet make on the hard floorboards, as he heads over to the small bathroom. Charles is glad, his room has a private bathroom and Logan doesn't have to go out to the bathroom down the hallway, that some of the less lucky tenants have to use. Logan probably wouldn't care putting on clothes.

Charles opens one eye a crack and looks over to his desk. It's not that late yet. He could still get some reading done for the test tomorrow. He only needs one moment, before – Charles blinks awake as Logan cleans his body with a warm washcloth. He's still naked, his own skin shining wet.

“Don't you ever get cold?”

“No.”

“Hm...”

“Doesn't mean I won't enjoy keeping you warm.”

Charles smiles, pleased. “Good. Would be terribly awkward, if I had to order you to get your arse into bed so I can cuddle up with you.” Charles stifles a yawn, and finally gives up trying to stay awake. He closes his eyes, listening to Logan's soft laugh. Finally the mattress dips down as Logan settles back into bed.

Drifting off to sleep, exhausted from orgasm and also tremendously satisfied, he still is aware of Logan's hand caressing up and down his back. For a moment the reality of the situation comes into sharp clarity. He's summoned a demon to kill his stepfather and now he's slept with him – and plans on sleeping with him, while he – acts as his bodyguard? This is probably insane. 

Logan's fingers brush against Charles' cheek.

But, he can always send him back – any-time he wants.

Logan pulls him in close, and Charles sleepily snuggles up to the warm body beside him.

He could get used to this.

♠

Logan watches Charles sleep. He keeps running his hand along Charles' body, the cool skin, tender and fragile, delicious to taste – and so easy to break. His fingers briefly brush the mark on Charles' shoulder, its pulsing glow running deep, calling to him. For a moment he merely concentrates on the sweet, steady pull.

Then his attention is drawn back to Charles' soul. It shines bright and vibrant, with so much hope and enthusiasm. In its intricate layers of shaded colours, Charles' true power glows within, just waiting for Charles to release it – once he's realised what is there for him to command. Logan looks still deeper, where something nestles even better hidden, something of Charles, Logan is sure he is completely unaware off. It's void of all colour – small yet dark and malicious. It is that part, that has made it possible for him to summon Logan. And it's waiting, patiently so, still dormant - for now.

Logan smiles.


End file.
